52 Vol 1
, Superman exposed himself to a massive dose of red solar radiation in order to defeat Superboy-Prime. As a result, his Kryptonian powers disappeared, seemingly forever. Superman spent the next year of his life as the mortal Clark Kent, and committed himself 100 percent to his job and his wife, Lois Lane. His powers did not return until shortly after the One Year Later event in a storyline titled "Up, Up, and Away." Also in Infinite Crisis #7, Batman witnessed Alexander Luthor preparing to kill Nightwing. In a moment of rage and desperation, Batman pulled a gun on Luthor, an act that goes against everything the Dark Knight believes. Although Nightwing's life was spared, Batman realized that he had once again crossed the line. He embarked upon a personal journey of self-exploration in an effort to "kill the bat." His quest took him to Nanda Parbat, where he engaged in a ritual known as the Thörgal Ordeal, a spiritual rite that strengthened his resolve. Bruce Wayne emerged from the ordeal with a stable, conscious and healthy mind. One of the keystroke events that precipitated Infinite Crisis was the death of Checkmate's Black King, Maxwell Lord, in . Max had used his telepathic powers to take control of Superman, turning him into his own personal instrument of destruction. In order to stop him, Wonder Woman snapped Lord's neck, killing him. This single act earned her great enmity from the super-hero community, and was a violation of their most stalwart credo: Heroes don't kill. Like Bruce Wayne, Diana retired from her heroic identity and spent the following year coming to terms with her actions. She eventually decided to serve humanity as an espionage agent. Bruce Wayne provided her with the cover identity of Diana Prince, and she began working for the Department of Metahuman Affairs. | IssueList = *52 Week One *52 Week Two *52 Week Three *52 Week Four *52 Week Five *52 Week Six *52 Week Seven *52 Week Eight *52 Week Nine *52 Week Ten *52 Week Eleven *52 Week Twelve *52 Week Thirteen *52 Week Fourteen *52 Week Fifteen *52 Week Sixteen *52 Week Seventeen *52 Week Eighteen *52 Week Nineteen *52 Week Twenty *52 Week Twenty-One *52 Week Twenty-Two *52 Week Twenty-Three *52 Week Twenty-Four *52 Week Twenty-Five *52 Week Twenty-Six *52 Week Twenty-Seven *52 Week Twenty-Eight *52 Week Twenty-Nine *52 Week Thirty *52 Week Thirty-One *52 Week Thirty-Two *52 Week Thirty-Three *52 Week Thirty-Four *52 Week Thirty-Five *52 Week Thirty-Six *52 Week Thirty-Seven *52 Week Thirty-Eight *52 Week Thirty-Nine *52 Week Forty *52 Week Forty-One *52 Week Forty-Two *52 Week Forty-Three *52 Week Forty-Four *52 Week Forty-Five *52 Week Forty-Six *52 Week Forty-Seven *52 Week Forty-Eight *52 Week Forty-Nine *52 Week Fifty *52 Week Fifty-One *52 Week Fifty-Two | TradePaperbackName1 = 52 Vol. 1 (Weeks One through Thirteen) | TradePaperbackYear1 = 2007 | TradePaperbackName2 = 52 Vol. 2 | TradePaperbackYear2 = 2007 | TradePaperbackName3 = 52 Vol. 3 | TradePaperbackYear3 = 2007 | TradePaperbackName4 = 52 Vol. 4 | TradePaperbackYear4 = 2007 | TradePaperbackName5 = 52 Volume One | TradePaperbackYear5 = 2016 | TradePaperbackName6 = 52 Volume Two | TradePaperbackYear6 = 2016 | SeeAlso = * 52: The Comic at DCComics.com * 52 series index at the Grand Comics Database }}